rembulanfandomcom-20200217-history
Orc
Orcs were created during the Wizarding Wars in the northern part of Amastad, they have grown accustomed to the snow and ice, and now florish there, building palaces and castles out of the tundra. They are often seen as a savage race that desires to destroy and pillage the holdings of elves and humans; however, orcs not only farm in the harsh tundra, but they often grow their own cattle and animals for meat, milk, cheese, and other such goods. When they do send raiding parties to the south, it is more for a need of seeds or animals to breed them for gains in money or land. Physical description Orcs are tall and strong, they stand at seven to eight feet tall, with thick muscles over their bodies. They are often seen with many scars covering their bodies due to fighting between different orcs who have slighted them or from raiding parties. Orcs are occasionally missing fingers or toes, or even whole limbs, either because they got caught out in the cold and suffered from hypothermia, or because they lost a fight. Society Orcs are often found building castles and keeps in the northern tundra for the leader of a clan, however the whole clan is allowed to stay in the keep and stay warm, so long as all are willing to fight, or farm, for the leader of the clan. Because there are so many different clans, and so few interact with each other, there is a wide variety in how different orc clans dress and act, but thick furs are common. Relations Orcs do not get along with many other races, both because they are blunt and value strength over intelegence, but also because orcs are seen as mean spirited and cruel. It is common for an orc to solve a problem by challenging someone to a duel, which can lead to serious damage to both involved due to orcs strength. Alignment and Religion Orcs consider all things that do not help them survive to be supflorious and a waste, however they will almost always put their clan ahead of themselves. They see a good deal of honor comming from their tribe, and will proudly invoke their clans name before entering battle. Most Orcs are Lawful Neutral. Adventures Orc adventures are very rare, most are too busy trying to survive in the North. An orc might be driven to adventure by failing a raid and being seperated from their tribe, unable to return home they could start adventuring to gain enough money to return home. An orc that has been banished from his tribe would turn to adventuring as an alternative to freezing to death, or an orc might adventure to send goods to his tribe after a particularly hard winter. Orc Racial Traits +2 Strength, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence: Orcs are strong and tough, but don't spend time thinking when there is work to be done. Medium: Orcs are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Darkvision: Orcs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Terrain Stride (cold): Orcs can move through natural difficult terrain at their normal speed while within cold enviorments, magically altered terrain affects them normally. Ferocity: If the hit points of a member of this race fall below 0 but it is not yet dead, it can continue to fight. If it does, it is staggered, and loses 1 hit point each round. It still dies when its hit points reach a negative amount equal to its Constitution score. Weapon Familiarity: Orcs are proficient with Great Axes and Heavy Picks, and treat any weapon with the word "Orc" in its name as a martial weapon. Languages: Orcs begin play speaking Common and Orc. Orcs with high intelligence scores can choose from the following: Category:Races